


Paradise On Ice

by txelaine



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Drinking, F/M, House Party, Ugly Bathrooms and Even Uglier Lighting, aag!zacky, also I used their real names cause using their stage names always makes me feel weird, also this has been in my drafts forever but i’m just now getting around to posting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txelaine/pseuds/txelaine
Summary: Brian goes to a house party, he sees a pretty girl wearing a Misfits shirt.
Relationships: Synyster Gates/Zacky Vengeance
Kudos: 3





	Paradise On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This has only been seen by my eyes, I apologize for any typos or errors. All mistakes are mine.

The bass was booming in the Southern California house. You could feel it through the walls and you could barely hear the person talking next to you. Just the way that Brian liked it. 

The party was a friend of a friend’s. The friend of which he met through this girl he hooked up with last week, she seemed cool enough and didn’t ask him out so he gave her his number. She ended up texting him yesterday night saying there was a party going on, he quickly replied and said he’d be there with a friend. He’d thank her later. Brian ended up calling Jimmy up because Jimmy was a little pissed that Brian had been going to more parties without him and Brian wanted to avoid Jimmy’s wrath.   
It’s only as he’s pouring himself another mystery concoction of the assorted liquors in the kitchen that someone calls out that a game of seven minutes in heaven. Hopefully there’s hot true SoCal girls this time, the ones with the grit and the unmistakable accent. Last time he played there was just a few plastic, bleach-blonde, fake tan wannabes. Definitely not his type. 

He takes his drink and moves into the living room, where the game is taking place. The living room has a few couches and some mismatched folding chairs shoved in to make more room, there’s a coffee table with lots of abandoned drinks and also a few empty liquor bottles. Jimmy and a few other people he recognizes but there’s two new guys and a new girl. 

The first guy is nothing new compared to what they’re used to, he’s jacked and has his hair slicked back neatly, wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. He’s grinning while he talks to the second guy next to him. He looks like the kind where he could give you a nasty shiner or a warm cup of hot chocolate. Maybe it’s the dimples. 

The second guy is tiny in comparison, but he’s got a pretty nice death-hawk and a couple of tattoos littered around. 

The girl, on the other hand, is pretty, distinctively feminine and dressed in a Misfits halter top that looks like she cut herself, her shirt dips low enough to see her cleavage but not enough that it looks slutty. Her shirt is tucked into a tight leather miniskirt followed by tattered black tights. Brian’s not lying when he says that he’s interested in this new chick. Especially in the colored ink she has running up and down her arms. She glances at him briefly, her eyes are green and the red eyeshadow and mascara only make them pop. He doesn’t have time to see anything else before she turns away. 

He takes a seat on a tan couch next to Jimmy, nudging him and grinning when he looks. Jimmy looks over at the Misfits girl before lookin back at him and smiling, Jimmy knows him too well. 

Since most of the participants are too far gone to read a piece of paper clearly, they’re using one of the bottles instead. Sort of like Spin the Bottle but instead of just a single kiss you get a chance to make out and even fuck if the stats align. Fun, right? 

A platinum blonde chick spins the bottle first, bright pink nails in contrast to an empty brown beer bottle. Her spin lands on a muscular, redhead man, she grins and stands up, the man follows her and they go upstairs. 

While a guy standing off to the side announces that he’s starting the timer for seven minutes, the rest of the players start chatting and drinking more and more. 

Brian must’ve zoned out or something because before he knows it, it’s his turn to take a spin and find out who he’s gonna be in heaven with. Or hell, sometimes things don’t work out. 

He gives the bottle a good spin, hoping to land on someone that pleases his eye and hopefully, pleases himself, he also loves to please other people. 

The bottle seems to spin for hours, then finally landing on the Misfits girl from earlier, she looks up at him, a surprise on her face. It’s a nice expression on her. 

Brian stands up, chugging down the last of what was in his cup and leaving the empty cup on the floor by the couch. He watches the girl get up and walk upstairs, not sparring a glance behind her at Brian. 

They take a left into the designated room, instead of the usual closet situation, it’s a pretty small bathroom, painted an off-putting green color with yellow-toned light bulbs. She closes the door behind them, just leaving the two of them alone with the bass leaking through the walls. 

“So,” she starts, “I’m Zee and I think you’re the nicest looking guy out there and I don’t think I would be opposed if we made out right now.”

It’s sort of a shock to his hazy brain to hear how a really pretty girl thinks he’s hot, it takes him a second before he grins and pushes her up against the door, leaning down so that he can lay a sloppy kiss under her jaw. 

Zee seems to take this as a green light because she wraps her arms around his neck and twists her head to catch his lips. She kisses him like it’s the last kiss she’ll ever have, he opens his eyes just a bit to see how hers have fluttered closed. Her makeup looks stark in the dingy bathroom, setting this moment as Brian will remember. 

She pulls away for a second, just to knock off Brian’s hat and bandana and run her fingers through his black hair. He’s internally thanking himself that he decided to shower before he came. 

Brian lifts her up and moves around so that he can set her down on top of the bathroom sink. She grins and pulls away again. Instead of stopping Zee goes for his neck, sucking a fresh mark into his skin. 

Brian brings one hand up to lean against the mirror, briefly glancing up to look at himself in the reflection. He sees himself and Zee’s back in the mirror, he can see her pull away and move down to another spot. Maybe her marks will give him another vivid memory of this night. 

Brian pulls away gently, looking at Zee for a second before moving to her neck, he moves her hair before he licks her neck. 

He can hear the slight giggle from above, “What are you, a dog?” Zee says. 

“You weren’t complaining about spit-swapping a few seconds ago.” Brian replies, kissing her neck before starting to suck in his own mark. Zee’s beautiful with pale skin but Brian thinks she would look even better with a few more things. 

Zee moans softly, wrapping both of her legs around Brian’s waist, pulling him closer to her own body. 

It feels like it’s only been a few seconds but also years at the same time. Maybe that’s why they aren’t expecting a big bang at the door. 

“Time’s up you two! No fucking in the house, gotta grab a ride if you guys are gonna bone.”

It definitely startles them, before they pull away and laugh a bit. Brian picks up his hat and fixes his hair before turning to open the door. Zee ends up kissing him one more time before sliding off the sink and giving herself a quick look in the mirror. 

Zee looks up at him with her pretty green eyes and asks, “Do you wanna ditch this place and have fun for tonight? I know how to hot-wire cars.” 

How could Brian say no to a pretty face and a pair of eyes full of mischief?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate it, maybe leave a comment if you wanna tell me how much you liked it? Constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
